eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Obcy Wad Commando
"With honour and devotion we take on the hardest missions in the galaxy, insure the greatest threats will never strike again" - Obcy Wad Commando Motto Obcy Wad Commandos are the most elite and deadly special forces in the entire Obcy Wad military. All Obcy Wad Commandos consist of a very rare breed of Obcy Wad called "Warrior Class" this breed of Males are twice as intelligent, deadly and physically stronger then regular male Obcy Wads this is one of the reasons why Commandos are worlds better than Spec Ops Obcy wads. Commandos are trained from a very young age to be deadly lethal warriors and to successfully pull off incredibly high risk and critical missions, a few examples are fascinating military leads, high-level infiltration and killing enemy commando groups. Obcy Wad Commandos are personally responsible when turning the ride of war since the aim of their missions is to always cripple the enemies war effort ensuring an easier victory in the long term. However, with there skill and rarity killing an Obcy Wad Commando would be a serious blow to there military as there incredibly hard to replace and train. but very few do manage to kill them the commandos reputation is infamous and there armour and shielding are 4th best Obcy Wad armour ever created making them seemingly impossible to kill that is you even see them thanks to there cloaking device. 'Weapons' Obcy Wad Commandos have access to a wide arsenal of effectIve and deadly weaponry specially made or modified to fit thier specifications as elite warriors. Most of the time, Commandos will carry weaponry as powerful as a higher ranking Obcy Wad would. while less common Commandos can use weapons which would be common place for regular soldiers such as the OB-48 Assault Rifle. 'OB-48 Assault Rifle:' 'Viro Blade:' The Viro Blade is a forearm mounted bladed weapon used by the Obcy Wads as close quarters combat weapon. Obcy Wad soldiers have strict regulations with the use of Vrio blades. Unless they are properly trained they can't use one this is to prevent them from accidentally harming or damaging an ally or a civilian and prevent to collateral damage. This means Obcy Wad soldiers are the least likely to use their Viro blade unless an enemy gets super close. Soldiers mostly rely on more seasoned warriors to be efficient with them such as higher ranking Soldiers, Officers, Lieutenants, etc. Despite this, a soldier with no insufficient training can use the weapon on a superior's orders in drastic situations. 'Equipment' 'Vehicles' Obcy Wad Soldiers are seen driving multiple different vehicles from everything from combat motorcycle to tanks. Obcy Wad soldiers can also be seen driving Kolin vehicles either by using the Obcy Wad variant, capturing them if there a Loyalist and borrowing them or using them with permission if there a Separatist. Showing off considerable intelligence despite their inexperience especially if they’ve received proper vehicular combat training. Obcy Wad Soldiers wear distinctive green-coloured OA-12 combat power armour. Their armour is regular mostly green but sometimes they wear armour that is one of two shades of green such as forest green and sea foam. The reason why is because the Obcy Wad Army has multiple contracts with various arms industries each having a different shade of green as there primary green which lead to this variation. Physical Appearance Obcy Wad Commandos wear a more ornamental armour, sloping shoulder pauldrons and a long, back-swept helmet with mandible guards. The helmet and pauldrons feature decorative purple lights. 'Colour Schemes and Camouflage' Commando The standard famous brown and gray colour scheme is common among those who are a part of the Obcy Wad Special Operations Branch. Field Commando Golden Commando Category:Obcy Wads